Lights Out
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: My first story! Cargan some fluff and some smut!


"Carlos! Where are you Carlos?" Logan was almost shouting as he entered 2J. He was starting to get worried about his boyfriend. When the lights had gone out in the lobby, everyone started screaming and running, and he had lost Carlos in the shuffle.

That was over an hour ago and now the lights in the whole building were out. Logan knew how scared Carlos was of the dark, so he was worried that his boyfriend was hiding somewhere in The Palmwoods. When the generator turned the backup lights on, Logan checked near the vending machine, and in the hallway closet, and even in their favorite cabana by the pool, but Carlos was nowhere to be found. The last place he decided to look was their apartment.

As he entered the flat though, Logan found it even darker than the hallways had been. Remembering the last blackout they had, the teen recalled that only one plug in the apartment was hooked up to the generator, so the only light on was a small lamp near the couch. However, he also remembered where Mrs. Knight had put the emergency flashlights. After feeling around for a few minutes in the kitchen, Logan found the drawer and pulled out a flashlight. Luckily, the batteries weren't dead and now for the first time since entering 2J Logan could see in front of him.

He decided to continue his search by checking in the bathroom, but Carlos wasn't hiding in the shower. The living room was empty as well, so he headed towards the swirly slide. As Logan shone the light up the slide he started to realize he could hear low music playing. It was coming from upstairs. The brunette scratched his head and thought it was odd he hadn't heard music when he first walked in. As he ascended the slide the music seemed to grow louder, but it was still soft, almost romantic sounding. Logan thought he recognized the melody but couldn't make out the words. As the teen walked closer to his bedroom, which he shared with Carlos, the music grew louder.

"Carlos are you in…" The teen's words stopped as he opened the door to the room and saw the glow from what seemed like hundreds of candles. In the middle of the soft light, standing between the twin beds, was Carlos holding a rose and a piece of paper. The Latino seemed to be shaking a little and Logan could tell his boyfriend seemed stressed.

"Carlos, Honey, are you alright?" Logan asked

"Logan, please don't speak until I do this." Carlos responded; than the raven haired teen began singing. Logan instantly recognized the music he had been hearing, Gustavo had been working on this new song all week. Now his boyfriend of just a few months was standing in front of him singing "Stuck."

When the song was finished, Logan was in tears and ran over to where Carlos was standing. He took the caramel skinned teen in his arms and kissed him. Both teens had tears in their eyes when they pulled away.

"Carlos, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Logan asked.

Carlos shook his head yes and said "Yes Logie-Bear." He paused a moment. "I know we have been dating only a few months now, but I wanted to tell you that I, I love you Logan." The teen averted his eyes waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

Logan embraced Carlos harder and said "I love you too Carlitos!" I always have, even before we began dating I knew you right for me.

The teens began kissing again, this time they kissed with so much passion that it filled the room. As Logan parted his lips and allowed his boyfriend's tongue to enter his mouth, he could tell how relieved the Latino was to hear him say those three words back.

Logan pulled away and looked into Carlos' eyes. "How long have you been up here waiting for me?"

Carlos blushed and said, "About an hour. I wanted everything to be perfect when I said I loved you for the first time."

Logan was the one blushing now, "Well, it was perfect babe. Now I want to show you how much I love you."

The thin brunette pulled his raven haired boyfriend onto his bed and began kissing his neck. He than pulled off the muscular teen's shirt, and continued kissing down his chest and stomach. Carlos moaned in pleasure and watched as Logan's head came closer and closer to the growing mound in his jeans.

Logan starred into Carlos' eyes as he undid the belt and asked, "Do you want to see how much I love you?" Carlos shook his head yes, because words were escaping his mind.

The thinner teen undid the Latino's pants, and pulled them off in one swift motion. Now the muscular boy was lying on the bed in only his boxers. Logan stood next to the bed and stripped down to his underwear as well. Then he climbed back on top of Carlos, never breaking eye contact with those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much.

He slowly rubbed his hands up and down the caramel skin of his boyfriend's thighs; sending the teen into even more moans of pleasure. Than when Carlos thought Logan would never touch his throbbing member he felt the moist warmth of Logan's mouth on the outside of his boxers. This sensation alone was enough to send him over the end of ecstasy, but Carlos held back.

Logan could tell the Latino was close, so he stopped tonguing his member from the outside and decided to go straight for the prize underneath. Logan grabbed the top of Carlos' boxers with his teeth and pulled them clear off. Carlos giggled from the sight of this, which made Logan laugh as well. Then he took the tip of Carlos' rod in his mouth and began to tongue the hole, where some pre cum had already formed.

"Damn Logie, I can't take it." Carlos moaned. "Please let me cum in your mouth."

Without looking from his boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes, the thinner teen took as much of the rod into his mouth as he could; without gagging. Logan began to lick and suck up and down the shaft as Carlos squirmed with pleasure, sounds of ecstasy escaping his mouth.

"Logan, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum now." The hot liquid shot into Logan's mouth and he swallowed it as quickly as he could. When the rush of fluid was done, Logan licked up and down the shaft collecting as much as he could, before pulling away and smiling at his spent boyfriend lying in disarray on the bed.

Logan crawled up next to Carlos and kissed him gently on the cheek. Then he nestled into his favorite spot, with his head resting on the gently rising and falling chest of the exhausted teen.

Carlos looked lustfully at Logan and said "OK, now it's your turn." Logan grabbed Carlos' head as he began to move and said, "I already got my present, I don't need anything else."

This was not what the raven haired teen wanted to hear, but when Logan pushed him back again, he finally gave in and lay back down.

After they had been lying there listening to each other breath in the candle lit room, Logan looked up and Carlos and asked, "So, did you plan the power outage or was that just a strange coincidence?"

Carlos smiled and said, "Let's just say it cost me $50 and I have to bring Katie breakfast in bed for a week.

Logan laughed and hugged his boyfriend tighter, "I love you Carlitos."

"I love you too Logie, forver."


End file.
